Video on demand (VoD) streaming systems allow users to receive and watch video content over a network. The state of the art presently includes the peer-to-peer media streaming systems that support only live-streaming. In P2Cast, the system requires a server that can keep track of the overlay structure consisting of peers. The P2Cast server handles every new peer that joins and rejoins after peer disconnection. Requiring a central server to support peer joining and rejoining can restrict the system scalability and as the critical node the central server becomes the single point of failure. In oStream, an overlay construction algorithm requires each peer to have full knowledge of all participating peers regarding system join time, video positions, buffer sizes, and the like. This requirement for contemporaneous common complete nodal knowledge drives a geometrically growing need for throughput in communications. That is, the contemporaneous common complete nodal knowledge requirement may impose high communication overhead among peers to achieve sufficient and timely information exchange especially in scenarios where peers frequently join and leave the system.